


You're my everything

by f_lower



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Blind Character, Crying, Hugging, I'm having way too much fun with this, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Older Characters, Rain, Short & Sweet, aokise - Freeform, i'm actually so proud of this ohmygosh, maybe a little feels at the end, not too old though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lower/pseuds/f_lower
Summary: Recently there had been things bothering Aomine, but he couldn't tell Kise about them. At least he thought so until one Saturday morning they went out for a walk and unplanned things proceeded to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the mistakes I've done, English isn't my native language but I love writing and I tried my best here. I hope you enjoy it despite its errors.

Spring had finally arrived, which meant that the weather would be beautiful – the sun would shine brightly, the birds could freely sing their songs and different flowers would bloom, filling the air with their fresh scent.

I woke up to the sound of my lover snoring /Yes, he does it sometimes/ but instead of being disturbed, I chuckled and got up, brushing my fingers through my messy hair and hopefully, putting some locks back in place. Before going downstairs in the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for the both of us, I passed through the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I was doing so I first heard someone’s slow and quiet steps before feeling long strong arms grab me by the waist and pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled at him but all he did was lean his head on my shoulder to rest it, his eyes still shut.

“Didn’t you get enough sleep already, Aominecchi? “ I asked him in a calm way and softly laughed at his murmuring and pouted face. 

Once we were both finished in the bathroom, we headed down to the kitchen where he sat down and put his hands on the table. He scanned the room carefully and smiled.

“Can you hear them? “ He asked.

“The birds? Yes, they’re singing wonderfully.” I answered right away while waiting for the water to heat. 

Then, in just a few minutes, we were both enjoying our fresh coffee served with two toasts since I was running late for work and didn’t have the time to cook something better. Not that he was mad, I suppose, and as for me – each and everything is tasty as long as I’m sharing it with him.

“Oh shoot, I’ll really be late if I don’t hurry up!” I said with a mouthful of bread and quickly went back to our bedroom where I changed my huge T-shirt /which was actually his, if I may add. / And boxers with a nice gray suit and tie. These weren’t my favorite clothes but my boss was very strict and I mean very strict when it came to formal clothing. 

Soon enough I went back down to check on him. He was struggling to wash the dishes, so I told him to leave it for later and then left. But before that, of course, I couldn’t just miss stealing a goodbye kiss from him. On that, he smiled warmly which made my heart flutter and melt for a split second. Have I ever mentioned how much I loved his smile? If not, then let me tell you it was a lot. I don’t think I would’ve ever achieved anything if it weren’t for that smile of his.

Thankfully I went to work just in time but I couldn’t concentrate on whatever I had to do, my fingers were either tapping the desk in front of me or the keyboard itself without actually doing anything productive. I was wondering why but I also had a vague idea to answer my question – him. Wherever I was, whatever I do, my mind would always be filled with him, thoughts about him and even imaginations sometimes. We were both still so young, despite me working and we both loved to explore. Well, I’m not certain for him like I am for me but either way, I know he would love it. He deserves to see all the beauty there is in this one of a kind world and I want to be the only person to show it to him.

All these thoughts and wishes were running wild in my head to the point where I was only physically present in the office while mentally flying between different fantasies and not knowing which one to turn into reality. 

“Ryouta-san!” I heard someone shouting my name which made me snap and brought me back to reality.

“Y-yes, how can I help you? “ I was doomed, seriously doomed.

“Help me? Your mind has been elsewhere since you came.” I was scolded by, thankfully, a colleague of mine. That made me sign in relief, and also focus on my work that definitely had to be done today if I wanted to keep this job and I sure did.

For the rest of the day I had a hard time restraining my thoughts and imagination, although, in the end, I managed to control the urge to think about him. What helped me was the thought that once this rough and busy day is over I’ll be back in his arms and hear his soothing voice again.

And my patience and restraint were finally awarded. After overcoming the half an hour long way back to our apartment I was greeted by a soft and welcoming smile that can break or fix a broken heart the same way it makes mine beat a little faster each time I see it.

“Hey, Kise, I’ve been wondering about something lately…” That didn’t sound too nice. Instead of asking him straight away what was wrong, I simply nodded and believed it would be a good idea to just let him speak without interrupting audibly. 

“Well, it’s just… Uhm…” He would either sigh or look down without saying anything at all. In contrary to what I was thinking, maybe if I ask him what’s the matter he’ll be more confident?

“Is everything okay, Aominecchi?” My question came out as a whisper and I wondered if he had heard me. He did since right after I asked him, he looked up at me. I didn’t need to meet his eyes to know that whatever was in his mind was giving him a hard time. 

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go out tomorrow, shall we? The weather forecast predicts tomorrow to be another sunny day and since it was Saturday you won’t be at work so…” It wasn’t particularly necessary for him to finish his sentence because I nodded without hesitation and agreed to the offer. 

Later that day we were both sitting on the couch and enjoying ourselves while watching whatever was on TV while stuffing out mouths with pizza that I ordered a few moments ago. From time to time I would look at him and notice that our eyes aren’t meeting. There was obviously something on his mind but I guess I wasn’t allowed to know what that is, otherwise, he would’ve told me already. We weren’t the type to keep things hidden from each other but there were also times when we would rather not be vocal about our worries and I suppose it was one of those times.

Time flew by fast and we both ended up sleeping in our comfortable and relatively small bed; not that it was cramped, despite both of us being big guys. On the other hand, it felt somehow lonely even with him beside me. There was something missing and that was an explanation. I wanted to know what was bothering him so badly that I couldn’t just close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I was thinking and thinking, wondering whether I did something bad or not. Was I the one at fault? I couldn’t even reach to an answer on that simple question let alone any other. Finally, all I managed to do was tire myself and fall asleep in his embrace.

The following morning I was sure he woke up first because I  
woke up to the sound of something falling. I instinctively jumped out of my bed and rushed to see what had happened. The sound came from the living room, so that’s where I went to and I sighed heavily in relief since it was just Aominecchi that had bumped the vase on the floor. There was some water spilled on the carpet but thank god he was okay. 

“Sorry if I woke you up. I’ll clean it! He volunteered without even asking me and went to get the broom. Unfortunately for him, I grabbed his hand right before he made a step forward and almost yelled out unintentionally.

“It’s okay, but be careful! There are broken pieces of glass all over the place. Please, leave it to me and sit down, I can deal with this much.” I brushed it off as if it were something small but that caught me unprepared and worried. I know accidents happen but he isn’t the type to leave bed without telling me once he awakens. Moreover, he’d rather cuddle with me and whisper some very inappropriate at times words than going up and do whatever he planned on doing. He did as I told him, though, and sat down on the sofa. I could tell by the way he had fixated his gaze on his lap that he wasn’t very proud of what he had done. I guess I was the only one between the two of us that wasn’t bothered at all but rather a little surprised. 

I cleaned up the room quickly and at the same time carefully. As per usual, we had our small portion of pancakes and orange juice then went to change into our casual clothes. I put on a shirt and jeans while he was wearing a tighter T-shirt that I must say, defined his curves perfectly. 

We both went out around the city; we checked multiple shops and districts, bought some clothes and toiletries since we did need those and once it was lunch time, we made a stop at a nearby the city center restaurant that offered delicious meals. For myself, I ordered just soup and bread, I wasn’t that hungry to be honest, while Aomine had curry and beer.

“I thought we had a talk about alcohol, Aominecchi.” I pouted at him in disagreement and received a small laugh from him which made me chuckle as well. 

“Give me a break, Kise, it’s just one cup, nothing more.” That’s what you said last time, Mister, and got so drunk that I had to carry you all the way back home. Not that I told him that, I decided to trust him  
this time.

While we were having our lovely lunch, I noticed there were gray clouds heading our way. That bothered me a little, we didn’t include “rainy walk along the road” in our plans and to top it neither of us was carrying an umbrella with himself. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll think of something if it starts raining.” That sure scared me, how did he read my worry? “It’s written all over your face, dummy.’ Ha! There it was again! Maybe he could read my mind? Was I dating a magician of some sort?

“Stop doing that, it’s scary,” I said in a joking manner and finished my meal. 

“I may have lied about the sunny day. And you’re quite predictable with your thoughts so simple to understand.” Now that wasn’t very nice. Not because he was rude but because he was right. Aominecchi was the only person who could read me like an open book – so easily and casually which I both loved but was also immensely irritated by.

“Should we go back home after you’re done then or?” I asked the real question here. All he did was shrug his shoulders and look at the window as if he weren’t concerned with any tiny problem there is. 

“I’d like to walk with you some more, even if the sky is gray and the birds aren’t chirping anymore. With you, even dead silence can be pleasing.” At this rate, I forgot about all my simple worries and was a blushing mess. I couldn’t believe how provoking he could be with his cheesy yet cute words and that childish smirk of his. He truly was the best thing in my life.

“F-fine then, if that’s what you want. I’m up for anything, but was just wondering, that’s all.” I was almost mumbling my words under my nose so fast that he probably caught only a few vowels of everything that I said, or at least I thought so. Sadly, that weren’t the case and that’s why his grin grew even bigger on his relaxed face.

“I do love it when I tease you, but no need to be so nervous. I’m just being honest with you.” And I appreciated that but how could I not lose my cool when he said something so sweet like that. 

“Let’s pay and leave, okay?” I had to change the subject in order to prevent him from saying anything else that would make me feel embarrassed and as if there were butterflies in my belly. We beckoned the waiter to come over so we could pay for our meals and it’d be rude not to give her a tip, so I did that too.

Once we had already left, I felt his hand lightly brushing against mine as we were walking together next to each other and with a delicate smile on my face I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers. I curiously looked at our hands and then him only to find him in a rather unprepared state. I bet he wasn’t expecting me to take the initiative and do it, huh? Silly him, I was, in fact, enjoying these brief moments where we the two of us stay quiet and just enjoy the other one’s presence. I was having the absolute best time right now, even if the sky was neither bright blue nor scarlet when the sun sets even if there were barely any people out and the streets were almost empty. Even in complete chaos as long as he was with me I knew I would be able to overcome anything and be happy. He indeed was my everything and it was once again proven while we were walking hand in hand along the lonely road. 

We passed through several different places and I had to keep him still every time he was about to fall because he either stumbled on something he hadn’t seen or bumped into another one. And it was like that until we reached a basketball playground. He might’ve missed it if there hadn't been little children chanting while playing happily. I looked over at him and squeezed his hand because of how collected he was only trying to seem. 

“Are you okay?” It wasn’t needed of me to ask, and it was extremely silly of me to do so, but the question slipped my mouth without my permission. Unlike him, I wasn’t able to read his thoughts so simply.

“Yes, why should I be?” Was that a rhetorical question? I couldn’t have had guessed, either way, so overthinking wouldn’t have helped me at all. 

“You just seem a bit… upset all of a sudden and I got worried.” Maybe sharing wasn’t the best thing to do, but it was too late for me to take back my words. 

“I’m okay, let’s continue.” He fixed his gaze elsewhere; somewhere far away from here. He probably locked himself in his own thoughts again, leaving me with no clue whatsoever whether what he said was the truth or not.

I didn’t question him any further and I assume he wouldn’t have let me do so either. Unlike before when we left the restaurant, he was the one to grab my hand tightly first and pull me closer to him. I didn’t mind, although his sudden behavior was a bit weird to me.

We proceeded to walk forward in silence. I stuck my head down and was watching the pavement we were walking on. I just couldn’t bring myself to look at him scared of what I might see. That was until I felt a few cold drops on my shoulder, head and while raising my head – on my nose. I looked up and faced even darker gray clouds which would’ve brought shivers down my spine if I had been a little child walking with their mother. Soon enough it started raining heavily and he needed to find shelter as quick as possible. I was running as fast as I could while stepping into muddy puddles and tiny holes and dragging Aominecchi with me. He wasn’t protesting or anything. He was actually rather obedient which by itself was bothering me. I was expecting of him to stop and pull me back, maybe spin me under the rain and kiss me and all other sorts of romantic clichés that you see in the movies. But no, none of that happened. 

A little far from where we were standing there was a huge block with two entrances, one of which apparently was a garage entrance. I headed there with him right after me and once we were under it, I let go of his hand and bent my back a little lower, resting my hands on my knees. I took several really deep breaths until finally normalizing my pace. Aominecchi was standing right next to me also breathing deeply through his nose but seemingly wasn’t as tired as I was.

After a short time, we were both breathing normally and standing still with our heads raised towards the sky. As far as I could see, we needed to stay a little longer than expected. I surely didn’t mind, I had him beside me, despite the fact that I was beginning to get slightly irritated by how quiet he was. This wasn’t the Aominecchi that I knew for so many years. The one I knew was bubbly, maybe a little annoying, but also ambitious and outspoken. The man standing next to me didn’t give any sort of vibe related to those characteristics. It was almost as if he was mute or the least - not enjoying our time together one bit. Was that the case?

“Hey, Aominecchi, I’ve been wanting to ask you this but couldn’t really do it before.” I started off not so confidently with my voice shaking a little bit because of the cold wind. 

“You’ve been acting weird lately, you don’t seem happy anymore and I was wondering if it were because of me by any chance? Please, we always share our worries; it’s not natural for you to act like this.” Despite the thunder being ridiculously strong, I sincerely hope he heard me. Fortunately enough, he did.

“Have you noticed it yet, Kise? I can hear the sweet chirping of the birds early in the morning, your raspy voice right after you open your eyes or when you sing smoothly under the shower. I can feel when it’s cold, warm or just normal. I can taste the hot coffee in the morning or the cold ice cream during midsummer. I can sense all these small things in the world. I can guess by the way you talk whether or not you’re happy, worried or excited. I can tell by the way your hand fidgets that you’re worried and anxious about something. I can do all these little things that help me go through each day.” He spoke bitterly and somehow ashamedly but I couldn’t guess why. There was a deeper meaning to all of this but I couldn’t find it.

“Aominecchi, what are you…” I was about to ask him and got interrupted by him.

“This world indeed is beautiful and I want to see all of that beauty with you. I know a little about this and that, about the Seven Wonders and such, I’ve read about it a long time ago. I know how much charm and grace there is out there that is yet to be seen. But that’s the problem. I can feel the sun’s warm light brushing against my skin, but I can’t see your sleepy face when it’s lit up by it. I can taste the bitter coffee, but I can’t see your pouty face when you do it. I can hear the birds singing, bells ringing or children laughing, but I can’t see your beautiful smile every time you hear it. Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve been my entire world, Kise. My whole world is amazing and full of magnificent wonders that I’m unable to see. I can touch you, kiss you, hug you and all those things but I can never ever see again your genuine smile. I can’t know if you’re feeling down when you’re not telling me. I can only guess when you’re happy but I can’t be happy. I can’t find peace while knowing that I’ll never be able to see your smile that is my world. I can’t live on without gazing at your curious eyes that used to always follow me. I just can’t live on without looking at your child-like innocent smile and seeing myself in your eyes. I—“  
I heard every word he had to say patiently only to find myself on the verge of tears halfway through his speech. I had to bite my lip hard enough to feel blood dripping from it in order to prevent myself from weeping and sobbing. The moment he had stopped talking I noticed I wasn’t the only one crying. Why was I crying when he was the one who had been suffering in silence all this time?

“A-aominecchi—“I couldn’t say anything but could only hug him as tight as possible. I let the tears stream down my face freely while clinging hopelessly onto him. 

Again, we were both quiet, but words weren’t necessary. I wanted to hold him even closer to me that usual. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me, all the things I love about him and how much he meant to me. I wanted to share all these little things but my voice wouldn’t let me.

He didn’t know anything. He had always been my reason to keep walking forward and trying harder. It had always been him and him alone. 

Between all the tears I managed to caress his cheeks and wipe away a few teardrops on his face and without asking him I kissed him softly on his cold lips with my own freezing ones. Even then it felt so warm and familiar. With the last bit of energy that I had before shutting my mouth entirely, I whispered quietly, as if I were sharing a secret with him, all the things he had ever wanted me to say.

“You’re my everything.”


End file.
